The Awakening
by sgccyberwolf
Summary: I am in the process of completly revising the story. The plot for the most part remains the same. Two Smallville High students stumbles upon what turns out to be a Goa'uld structure buried under Smallville. Hammond dispatches the SG-1 to investigate. Pl
1. Introduction

Title: The Awakening

Introduction to Story

Author: Sgccyberwolf

Rating: PG / PG-13. Depending on the moment

Summary: This is a crossover story between SG-1 and Smallville. I have revised the plot some, so I don't want give away the story.

**Story Notes:**

When I originally wrote this story, it was 2002. I always planned to update it, but everyone knows how life likes to get in the way. I have decided to update the story and mix in some components from current season Smallville and Star Gate SG-1. Because not all concepts and characters will remain exactly the same as we have seen them on Smallville or SG-1, this story should be considered to take place in an alternate universe outside of the respective shows canon.

The story shares continuity with another story I wrote entitled "Mirror Imperfect." At the end of that story, Clark and Chloe had just become involved. It will pick some months after the events of Mirror Imperfect. It is not necessary to read Mirror Imperfect, but it couldn't hurt.

**For Smallville:**

When I started the story, Smallville was just finishing Season 1, but today it is in Season 4. For that reason, I will be adding Lois Lane to this story and moving Pete Ross out.

In season 4 of Smallville, Lois Lane came to Smallville to look into her cousin Chloe's death. For this story, the events of Smallville Season 4 did not happen the way we saw them. In this story, Lois is an intern at the Daily Planet under Perry White. Perry is sending a reporter to Smallville to investigate a story and Lois is going along to help and get some field experience.

**For Star Gate SG-1:**

In the first version of this story, Jonas Quinn went to Smallville. Since the show is now in its eighth season and Daniel is back, he will be going instead. I like the Jonas character, but when it comes to ancient civilizations, Daniel is the man.

For the purpose of the SGC, General Hammond is still in charge of the SGC. This means Jack was not promoted and still leads SG-1 as a Colonel. Samantha is still second in command of the team and is still a Major. Also, the events of the Heroes Part 2 (season 7) did not occur for the purpose of this story. This means Janet Fraiser is still alive in this alternate universe.

Ga'an & Sha'lana were Native American Deities that I learned about in a mythology class. The names sounded as if they were already in Gou'ald, so it was too good to pass up. Since we only touched on them in class and my book did not go into too much detail, whatever Daniel says about them will come from the internet or my own imagination.

Last thing, Naquahdria isn't a typo. Naquahdria is a form of Naquadah that is highly radioactive.


	2. The Find of a Life Time

Title: The Awakening

Chapter 1: The Find of a Lifetime.

Author: Sgccyberwolf

Rating: PG / PG-13. Depending on the moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Star Gate. Star Gate is owned by Sci-fi Channel and MGM. Smallville is the property of Warner Brothers, DC Comics, and Tollan / Roberts Production.

**The Field Trip**

Clark sighed.

He was on this field trip to a dig at an abandoned Indian village. Clark was on this trip because his girlfriend conned him into taking Advanced Anthropology with her. Chloe told him that it was a way they could spend more time together and he believed her. Little did he know she only wanted him around because life on a farm made Clark use to hard work and getting dirty. Chloe, on the other hand, was still very much a city girl at heart and did not like dirt or being dirty.

Dr. Amos, the teacher, knew the tribal counsel and secured permission to dig here several years back. He had brought his students to this site for five years and the most they found were some broken pots and a few arrowheads. He kept the area marked off for his students. Although the holes were almost naturally filled in between digs by blowing dust and rain, you could still see indentations of previous digs.

No matter how much he loved her and wanted to spend more time with her; this experience was not going to be worth it. Chloe put her arm around his shoulder. "Cheer up Clark, maybe we will find some arrowheads or artifacts."

Moments later the bus came to a stop. Dr. Amos immediately stood up and reminded them that although they were not at Smallville High, they still needed to conduct themselves as if they were.

The students began to file off the bus. Chloe & Clark were the last students to get off the bus. Dr. Amos pulled Clark aside and asked him to help unload the tools. In the mean time, Chloe went ahead to find a dig site.

As soon as everyone was with the partner they choose and had the necessary equipment Dr. Amos asked if anyone had any last minute questions about their assignment. When no one asked he set him or her to work.

**At the SGC: That same day**

Colonel O'Neill walked into Sam's Lab and leaned down to where she was working under a table. As usual she was tinkering with some techno gizmo that he didn't understand.

"Next week I am planning on going fishing... do you want to tag along" he asked her.

Major Carter got out from underneath the table and removed her safety glasses and looked over at him. Major Carter liked spending time with Jack, but she didn't want to go fishing. "I'm sorry sir, the trip sounds fascinating but the research we are doing into Naquahdria has taken us in a whole new direction and I just can't break away now. Did you know the generation in the Naquahdria reaction..."

Colonel O'Neill put his hands to his ears. "Ahahahah, you know I don't understand this techno-babble." Carter looked at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry sir."

Colonel O'Neill started to head for the door. "Well if you change your mind, the invitation is still open." Carter cleared her voice, "sir I did have one question. Since you knew I was going to turn you down, who are you taking?" O'Neill ducked his head back into the room. "Actually Daniel is going with me. He will probably bore me with some ethical debate, and ask me what I think. The reality is, I will just let him talk and pretend to listen." With that information out there, O'Neill was out of the room and heading down the hall.

**Meanwhile: back at the dig**

Clark was not having fun at all. They had been at the dig all day and had very little to show for it. The sun had almost set in Smallville, Kansas and Clark had dug a pretty deep hole. Chloe was on the surface cataloging and trying to get a fix on how old the broken clay pot they found was.

Just as Clark was about to give up and get out of the hole he hit something. It didn't sound like stone but wood. Clark moved his lantern and began to remove the dirt on the wooden planks. He figured that he must have uncovered an old mineshaft.

Clark examined the planks with his light from the lantern. It looked like one of the planks had some writing or symbols on it but the dirt was obscuring it. As he moved some of the loosen dirt, he noticed that there were symbols on the planks. The most astonishing thing was that the symbols looked like they were Kryptonian, but they were not the same symbols he found in the Native American cave paintings. He assumed that they could be Kryptonian, but maybe they were a language of his race that he was not familiar with just as Earth had many languages to it. He wanted to see the rest of the writing, so he called up to Chloe to send him down a brush. Chloe went to their kit and got a brush and then it happened. As she neared the edge of the hole she tripped over a rock and fell in.

Clark caught Chloe in his arms but their combined weight was too much for the planks and they gave way. They fell into a dark cavern with Clark landing first and Chloe on top of him. During the fall Clark lost the lantern he had, but knew it fell in with them. Clark happened to have a flashlight on his key chain, so he turned it on to see if he could find the lantern. Surprisingly it did not land to far away. Clark checked the lantern and everything appeared to be in working order. He lit the lantern and what the two of them saw next took their breath away.

They thought that they fell in a mineshaft, but the walls were very ornate. The walls were stone and metal that look like gold. They were also covered with more of the incomprehensible writing on it just like the wooden planks did. As they continued to explore, they saw what appeared to be another chamber. Just then a voice came from the surface... it was Dr. Amos. "Chloe, Clark, are you down there?" They came toward the opening, so that they could see him. They explained that they fell into a chamber below the dig site and they needed a rope to get out. Dr. Amos told them he would get a rope from the bus.

Realizing they had a few minutes until he got back, they decided to explore the inner chamber they had just seen when he called them back to the opening. As they explored, Clark continued to notice the symbols that Chloe just past them off as cave markings. Although he had been in the Native American cave, she did not draw the conclusion of their similarity. Towards the back of the inner chamber they noticed a shelf that was covered with cobwebs and dust.

Chloe was first to reach the shelf because Clark was paying more attention to the writing he could not read. She reached onto the shelf and pulled off an object that was very dirty. She began to clean off the debris and then became excited by what she had found. After cleaning up the first jar, she noticed a second one on the shelf. Chloe motioned for Clark to come over and take the first jar, so that she could clean up the second. Clark noticed that the jars had writing like the walls, but that was it. He asked Chloe, "what do you think these are?" Chloe looked at him. "I think we just stumbled across a pair of Egyptian Canopic Jars.

As they continued to examine the jars, they did not realize someone or something was behind them. The mysterious figure then put his hands on their shoulders. They were so scared by the physical contact, that they almost dropped the jars. As they turned around, the light from the lantern showed onto Dr. Amos' face. He had told them that he dropped the rope and when they did not climb up he came down to see what had happened. Chloe then showed him what they had found. He too was excited by the find. He told them both that they would have to test their find, but if they were right, then they just put Smallville on the map for the second time since the meteor shower made Smallville the "Meteor Capital of the World."

TBC

Author's Note: Well, this is the first revised chapter of the story. Not much changed in this chapter. I changed a few plot points by shifting them later into the story. Chapter 2 is coming soon.


	3. Possession

Title: The Awakening

Chapter 2: Possession

Author: Sgccyberwolf

Rating: PG / PG-13. Depending on the moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Star Gate. Star Gate is owned by Sci-fi Channel and MGM. Smallville is the property of Warner Brothers, DC Comics, and Tollan / Roberts Production. Chevy and Avalanche is the trademark of General Motors.

**Star Gate Command: One Week Later.**

Colonel O'Neill was headed to see General Hammond. As he past through the Control Room, the staff on duty knew he was going on leave but could not figure out why he was still dressed in his Air Force issue BDU's.

As Jack ascended the stairs to enter the conference room just outside Hammond's office when he heard a door shut. A few seconds later Hammond walked into the conference that adjoined his office; he stopped when he saw O'Neill standing in the room. "Jack, I thought you were leaving for your fishing trip?"

Jack was leaning on one of the chairs. "General every time I try to go on leave some emergency comes up, or I get beamed up by the Asgard... I just figured I just wouldn't try to leave the base this time."

A few seconds later Hammond and O'Neill heard someone coming up the stairs at a hurried pace. As the person finished the climb, they could see that it was Daniel. As he neared the top of the stairs he saying, "Jack, you gotta see...," before Daniel could finish his thought he hit the last stair wrong and fell face down onto the conference room floor.

O'Neill walks over to Daniel and helped him up. "Jack, you gotta see this," he repeats. Daniel hands Jack what appears to be a supermarket tabloid. O'Neill looks at the cover and then hands it to Hammond. O'Neill looks over to Hammond after he hands him the tabloid, "see I told you something would come up."

"This is one of Jonas' tabloids... apparently nobody cancelled his subscription," Daniel blurts out. Hammond looked at the cover and then hands it back to Jack. The cover story read something about Egyptian's ruling an ancient American dynasty. O'Neill opened the cover and flipped to the story. The story had the picture of a teacher and a couple of students from a place called Smallville, Kansas who recently uncovered what the story claimed to be two Egyptian Canopic jars.

O'Neill put the tabloid down on the conference room table. "Daniel, it is a tabloid, this is probably just a hoax they printed to make money." Daniel picked the tabloid back up and showed Jack the inset picture. "Do you recognize that?" Jack took a closer look, the inset picture was a close up of one of the jars. The prominent feature on the jars was immediately recognizable. The jars contained Goa'uld writing. "Daniel, are you saying that you think that there might still be Goa'uld in the jars." Daniel took the tabloid back from Jack and began to and gave Colonel O'Neil and General Hammond the most serious stare that he could muster. "Can we afford to be wrong here and not check it out. If there are Goa'uld in those jars and the jars are still functional, then they could still be alive and just waiting for someone to open them up." Having been only an observer to the conversation at this point, General Hammond took the tabloid from Daniel and looked at the picture himself. "Provided I can explain this to the president and get an authorization... SG-1, you have a go."

**About the same time in the city of Metropolis**

"Lois, get in here," was the scream she heard from the open ceiling of Perry White's office. Lois Lane looked up from her desk when she heard the bellow. Even though she was just an intern, Perry recognized the same spark in her that he saw in himself. Instead of simple tasks, Perry already had her reading copy and editing actual journalists. Lois put down what she was doing and went over to Perry's office. Once inside, she noticed that Perry was not alone. Jim Stevens, a reporter for the planet, was sitting on Perry's sofa. "You wanted to see me chief," Lois said as she walked through Perry's door.

Perry motioned for her to take seat and passed her a tabloid that he had in his possession. Lois noticed that Perry was reading some story about ancient Egyptian Canopic Jars being found in Smallville. Lois asked Perry what this was all about. Perry filled her in on the fact that the find was being transferred to the Metropolis Museum of History as part of their Egyptian collection. "Lois, I want you to accompany Mr. Stevens to Smallville and assist him in covering the story. This made Jim shoot up off the sofa. "I don't need a wet behind the ears intern riding my coattails on this story." Lois immediately shot out of her seat. "Why you egotistical Neanderthal of a man." Seeing both of them, overreact like children caused Perry to slam his hands on his desk. His action made both of them jump, but it effectively got them to pay attention to him. "Jim, Lois, the decisions final. You are both going to Smallville. End of story."

With whatever indignation he could still salvage, Jim started to head for the door. As he reached the door, he looked back. "Come on cub," was all he said. With that Jim left the office and Lois was just about to get up. Perry motioned for her to sit down. "Jim is threatened by you, you are doing the work of seasoned journalists as an intern. He is afraid that you will leave him in your dust." Lois began to get up from her chair and started for the door herself. She paused about half way and looked back to Perry. "What if that what I intend to do." Perry got a worried look on his face at that moment. "Lois, your time will come and if you keep up at the pace you are at, it will be sooner than you think. Go to Smallville and please keep Jim from making a fool of himself and this newspaper." Lois nodded in agreement with Perry and with that she was off. She knew that she had to hurry home and pack. If Jim Stevens were only half the jerk she knew him to be, then he would take the plane to Smallville alone and leave her behind.

**Dr. Amos' Lab – The Same Day**

Dr. Amos, Chloe, and Clark had spent the better part of the week studying the jars. They had yet tried to open them because if they did contain body parts, they wanted them to remain intact. Chloe had been acting strange all morning and Dr. Amos picked up on it. "What's wrong Chloe," he asked? She looked over to Dr. Amos. "What it wise to tell the tabloids about our discovery, what if it attracts the wrong attention."

Dr. Amos walked to Chloe and put his hands on her shoulders to console her. "Chloe, nobody else listened to us, museums would not return our calls, newspapers wouldn't even send anyone, and the television stations thought I was a crackpot. Since the article in the tabloid I have gotten calls about our find, including one from Air Force, a Dr. Daniel Jackson." This got Chloe's attention, she knew the name from research she had done on the Internet when trying to research there find, "you did say Dr. Jackson." Dr. Amos returned her glance and nodded in agreement. "Yes, Dr. Jackson. I remembered he had a lot of theories about ancient Egypt and then he disappeared. When I asked what his involvement was with the USAF, he told me he was a consultant for them. He told me that they would be driving down from Colorado and would meet with us on Saturday around 2:00 PM"

Dr. Amos looked at his watch and realized it was after 8:00 PM. Even though it was the Friday and the start of the weekend, Dr. Amos did not like to work late. He told Chloe and Clark that it was time to pack it in and go home. Chloe agreed with the doctor, but Clark lied and said that he wanted to go over some of the test results again. What he really wanted to do is get a better look at the writing and try to decipher it. Dr. Amos was not worried about Clark, because as a student assistant, Clark had a set of keys of his own. Dr. Amos reminded Clark not to work to late and with that he and Chloe left Clark on his own.

After they left, Clark picked up the jar that had a male-like head on it. He was looking at the writing very intensely when he lost his grip on the jar and accidentally dropped it. All the super speed in the world did not matter because the jar still hit the ground and the lid came off. At first, a little bit of liquid poured out. Considering how old the jar was supposed to be this surprised him. He picked up the jar and lid and put it back on the desk.

Just as he was about to put the lid, back on the jar, he saw two glowing eyes looking up at him from inside the jar. Clark was taken aback for a second and let out a gasp of surprise. That is when the creature made its move. It leapt into his mouth and broke through the soft tissue in the back of his throat. The next few seconds were terrifying to Clark. At first he gagged and then he was trying to figure out how the creature penetrated his body considering how invulnerable he was. Before he could get his bearings he began to feel disoriented and then he had the feeling of being trapped in his own body. He could see his hand move, but he did not move it. Then he heard the voice. It sounded like his voice, but he was very resonant. He could hear himself saying that I have chosen well for my new host. Host, what did that mean? All he knew was that something was controlling him and he was along for the ride.

TBC

Author's Note: In the original draft of the story, I had Clark and Chloe both taken by the Goa'uld in the first chapter. I decided that I wanted to change the story a little, so now Clark is taken. In a reviews of the story before people wanted to know why Clark's physiology did not just reject or inhibit the symbiote.

While writing Mirror Imperfect, I did some research on a few Superman web sites. They all agreed that Superman was not invulnerable, but his body generated field that protected his epidermis from harm. I am surmising that since he opened his mouth, that was a break in the field. I could be wrong, but its just a story.

Chapter 3 of the story will be up shortly. It was originally just a couple of pages like the past two chapters, but I decided to make it a little longer because I am not entirely sure what direction chapter 4 is going to take me yet.


	4. The Meeting

Title: The Awakening

Chapter 3: The Meeting

Author: Sgccyberwolf

Rating: PG / PG-13. Depending on the moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Star Gate. Star Gate is owned by Sci-fi Channel and MGM. Smallville is the property of Warner Brothers, DC Comics, and Tollan / Roberts Production. Chevy and Avalanche is the trademark of General Motors.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special Note: For the last chapter, a reviewer brought up the point of Superman's invulnerability and dense cell structure as a reason Clark should be able to withstand and defeat Goa'uld infestation. Superman is not totally invulnerable.

Remember that Doomsday killed Superman. There are obviously forces in this universe that are more powerful than The Man of Steel is. For the purpose of this story, the Goa'uld will be one of those forces.

And now on with the story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**On the road again (w/ SG-1)**

It was O'Neill's intention to contact and Air Force Base near the city for travel, but Hammond insisted that they drive. He said the NID would surely be watching any flights, including military ones. They knew driving would take longer, but they could leave under the guise of a fishing trip and hopefully it would fool the NID. The fact of the matter Colonel O'Neil did not mind driving; he had just bought a 2004 Chevy Avalanche. He was initially looking at a Silverado, but the dealer kept telling him about the Avalanche line until he agreed to test drive one. After the test drive, O'Neil knew this was the vehicle he wanted. It had the versatility of a truck; while at the same time could carry four adults comfortably.

O'Neil also knew driving gave them another benefit; they could take whatever gear they wanted. Flying was ruled out because General Hammond could not get Homeland Security to give his personnel clearance to carry hand guns, on the plane, or avoid bag inspection. The team did not want to have to explain why they had Zat'nik'tel's in their suitcases either. This way, they could take 9mm handguns, MP-5's, P-90's, the Zat's and Teal'c's staff and nobody would be the wiser to the fact that the colonel has a small arsenal in the back of his Avalanche.

So not to arouse suspicion, they each went to the SGC and pick up their gear the night before. They then chose to meet up and Jack's house around 3:00 AM Saturday morning and have all their clothes and weapons packed in their suit cases. They even packed Teal'c's staff weapon in a big shipping tube. Once they had everything packed in Jack's truck, they were on the road just before dawn. The drive to Smallville would be between ten hours or so, depending on how much traffic there was and if they stopped to eat.

Major Carter offered to take the first shift. She was sure Jack would turn her down considering this was his new truck, but surprisingly he flipped her keys. Little did she know that he was planning this from the beginning because he wanted to sleep during the entire car-ride to Smallville.

**Back in Smallville**

Lois Lane and Jim Stevens had just arrived in the town that was called the Meteor Capital of the World. The flight from Metropolis was uneventful. Jim was a pig the entire time. All he could talk about on the plane was what a great reporter he was and how the Daily Planet could think so little of him by making him baby sit a newbie intern. To make matters worse, the planet would only spring for one rental car, but she insisted on separate lodging. She knew that she had to be away from him for a little time each day.

She was not sure why, but Jim had let her drive the car. Either he was being gracious, which was out of character for him, or he just liked being chauffeured around. She was thinking the latter. When they pulled into town, it was just after 9:00 AM; Dr. Amos agreed to see them at 11:00. Jim agreed with Lois that they should use the time they had to check into the Smallville Inn and freshen up before their appointment with the doctor.

Around 10:30, they were ready to go and meet the doctor at Smallville High School. They got to the school at about ten minutes to the hour. The school was not to far from their lodgings. The doctor gave them a description of his car and they seen it in the faculty parking area, so they knew he was already there, but the Dr. Amos agreed to meet them outside because they would need a key to get in. Jim was concerned that the doctor was a no-show and was ready to pack it in and head back home and write the story up as the hoax. Lois insisted that they walk around the building. About half way around they found a room that looked like a science lab.

Lois walked up to the window and looked in. She was sure this is where they had to be. They noticed the classroom had a backdoor. Lois walked over to the backdoor and tried it; the door was locked. Lois went back over to the window, but this time she pressed her hands against the glass to try to get a better look inside. To her surprise, the window slid open. She asked him to give her a boost. He tried to protest that this was breaking and entering, but she would not listen. As soon as she was in she went to the backdoor they had seen and opened it from the inside, but Jim would still not come in. She had to pull him into the school.

Once inside, they started to look around, everything seemed to be in place. Lois walked over to the closet and tried to open the door, but it seemed stuck. Lois pulled a little harder and the door opened. As the door opened though, the body of Dr. Amos fell out and on top of Lois. Lois tried not to scream, this was not the first dead body she has seen, but a body falling on you is a different experience, so she let out an audible gasp. Jim helped to push the body off her. "Dr. Amos I presume," Jim said.

What neither of them realized is that the classroom door had opened and Clark was standing in the door jam. "Can I help you," he said in a normal sounding human voice. Lois tried to stammer that they had an appointment with the doctor this morning. Clark walked over to Lois and that is when she noticed the gold and jeweled item on his hand. She attempted to ask him what that was and what it does.

Clark raised his palm and pointed towards Jim. "It does this," Clark said and with that a beam shot out and knocked Jim across the room. With that Clark grabbed Lois's arm and his eyes glowed. "But it also does this," he said, but this time his voice was resonant. As his words trailed off a light wave-like beam came out and Lois became light-headed. She could feel her body being lifted off the ground and put on the teacher's desk face down.

Just then she thought she heard Jim's voice. It sounded like he said leave her alone. Clark brought his attention back to the other man. "Are you still alive back there?" Lois thought she heard him say it again... leave her alone. Clark glanced at Lois and then looked back to Jim. "If my queen likes her; she will be her vessel, but I don't need you." As his words concluded, Clark started to blast Jim with his he vision. Jim could feel the heat and then he caught fire. Lois watched in horror as Jim began to quickly burned up and turn to ash and bones. At this point Lois past out from having to witness the horror of seeing Jim burned alive.

A few moments later, Lois could feel a strange sensation moving up her back. She heard that strange voice again coming from the young man who had just killed Jim Stevens. She thought she heard the words, does she please you my love. Lois tried to tilt her head just a little and when she did she was horrified. She saw a snake-like animal moving up her neck. Lois bent her head back down and almost past out again. The creature stopped just in front of her neck and when it did the creature began to borough into her neck. As the animal went in, Lois screamed. Once it was all the way in Lois's eyes glowed and she got up off the desk.

Clark helped the woman to her feet. "Sha'lana, how do you feel?" Lois looked up to Clark and her eyes glowed again. "Ga'an my love, you have chosen well for my new host." With that the two embraced in a kiss.

**Back in the car (w/ SG-1)**

Jack had slept most of the trip. He woke up just after they passed by the city of Metropolis. Jack thought to himself, "Why couldn't Dr. Amos be in Metropolis, there is more to do in Metropolis." After years of growth and development, in part thanks to the Luthor Corporation, Metropolis was Kansas's largest city, but Topeka was still the capital. Sam now realized why she never took Jack up on any of his offers to go fishing. For what she thought was the eighth time, although she had really lost count, O'Neill had asked were they there yet. Each time the answer was the same, she told him not yet or soon. Smallville he thought to himself. He just hoped that the place wasn't so small that they hadn't just driven through it and not known it.

Carter just looked down the road. Up ahead was the highway sign for Lowell County / Smallville exit. She finally told Colonel O'Neil that they would be in the town of Smallville shortly. It was not a lie either. About five minutes after getting off the highway, they were in Smallville's downtown. Although the town had some modern features, it still retained its classic 50's / 60's small town look and feel. O'Neil thought to himself that that maybe the reason they call it Smallville.

A few moments later, they found the Smallville Inn. It was just before 1:00 PM, so they decided to get checked into their lodgings and freshen up before heading over to Smallville High School to meet with Dr. Amos and the two students. Hopefully they would be able to convince Dr. Amos to give them the jars for study to ascertain if the jars contain one of the worst threats to humankind, which no one even knew about.

**Chloe's Interlude**

Chloe was feeling a little unsettled. She had not heard from Clark since Friday night when she left him in the lab. She really thought that we would call when he got home that evening or come over Saturday morning. She knew that he knew that her father Gabe was in Metropolis at a meeting with Lionel Luthor and that she was all alone. He had done neither. It was not like Clark to not call since they started dating.

Chloe tried Clark's phone, but there was no answer. She remembered that Mr. & Mrs. Kent also went to Metropolis, but they went, so that they could have a weekend alone. She figured Clark must be in his self-proclaimed "Fortress of Solitude" above the barn and thus could not hear the phone ring. She decided that it might be best to go over to the Kent Farm and check on Clark and make sure he was all right.

It did not take Chloe long to get over to the Kent's place. She only lived three or four miles away, so she was there inside of 15 minutes. As soon as she parked her car, she proceeded up to the front door to find it locked. If Clark were home, then she knew the only other place he could be was in the loft above the barn. Chloe walked over to the barn and went inside. She heard some noise in the loft, so she assumed Clark was up there. She started up the stairs cautiously. As she made it to the top she felt her stomach drop into her shoes, Clark, her boyfriend, was kissing another woman.

Feelings the pangs of jealously shoot through her like the electrical impulses on nerve endings, she ran up the rest of the stairs and confronted Clark and the other woman. She screamed, "how could you!" While she was ranting and raving Clark had already gotten to his feet and started to walk over to Chloe and then he stopped and his eyes glowed. "Kree Goa'uld." Chloe looked at him funny. "Kree Goa'uld, what language is that". Clark repeated himself with more emphasis. Chloe should have been scared of the fact that Clark's eyes just glowed, but she was more scared of the tone of his voice. By now she was backed up towards the loft window. Clark asked one more time. Since she did not answer and their cover was blown, he did the only thing he could. Clark raised his hand that he wore his Goa'uld Ribbon weapon on it and fired. The force of the ribbon blast blew Chloe out of the loft window and fell two stories to the ground below. Clark and Lois looked down and saw that Chloe was not moving.

Clark started talking to Lois about the abilities that he had discovered this host could perform. Lois asked for a sample and with that Clark picked up Lois and they flew out the loft window. Little did they know that they stopped watching Chloe too soon. Although she was injured, she got her cell phone out of her pocket and called 911 for help. The only words she could get out were Kent Farm, hurt and glowing eyes. At that point she past out with her cell phone still on. The 911 operator kept saying hello, but Chloe could not respond.

**Meanwhile: Back at the inn**

Carter just walked out of the bathroom of her room when she heard a knock at the door. She looked through the peephole to see Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c waiting out in the hall. Carter opened the door. To the surprise of the three men waiting for her, Sam was wearing a sundress. Jack would not even admit that Carter was a woman, let alone had breasts. When she was at the base she wore the same clothes they did and acted like one of the guys. Sam was shocked by their behavior. "Is their something wrong sir," she asked? "Well you look so much like..." Jack trailed off. "A woman," Teal'c finished. She could not believe them. She shows a little of her feminine side and this is how they behave. Before she could respond, Jack looked at his watch and said they had to go. Carter decided to table her thoughts until a later time when he could corner Jack by himself.

It did not take them long to get to Smallville High School, but the scene was not what they expected. The sheriff was there, an ambulance and the coroner. O'Neil drove up to the police barricade and showed them his USAF ID. He told the deputy that he was on special assignment and his presence was a matter of national security. The deputy let him in without any questions. Jack quickly pulled to where the other vehicles were parked and got out. Sam followed him, but Daniel and Teal'c chose to stay in the car.

As they walked up they heard the sheriff say that this was a crime scene. Jack showed his USAF ID again and asked who the bodies were. The sheriff said that the man with a broken neck was identified as Dr. Amos of Smallville. She also said the other body was unidentifiable as it was completely burned as if it spontaneously combusted. Jack asked why the sheriff thought that. The sheriff told him that if the cause of death for the second body was a fire, then where was the fire... nothing was burned in the classroom except for the body. Jack asked the Sheriff if they could take a quick look-see inside for their report. The sheriff told them that would be okay just as long as they did not disturb anything.

Jack and Sam walked in through the open back door of the classroom. As soon as they were inside, they could see the chalk outline for where the bodies were before they were taken away. As they looked around, they found the canopic jars sitting on the floor. They carefully picked them up. Sam recounted that the jars matched the description of the jars that Daniel came into contact with when Osiris was accidentally freed. It was conceivable that they could be Goa'uld stasis jars. Sam also noted the lids came off easily. That told them that the jars had already been open and they could be facing the possibility that at least two of Smallville's inhabitants were now under Goa'uld control.

As Jack walked out of the classroom, Jack thanked the Sheriff for answering the questions and they started to walk away. By chance the Ambulance window in the front cabin was open and they heard an incoming radio call. The call was from another ambulance that just picked up a woman at the Kent Farm. The call sounded normal except for the fact the person radioing said that he thought the victim's eyes just glowed for a brief second. The person driving the ambulance said you must have been imagining things because people's eyes don't glow. Sam looked at the Colonel. "I wonder if that could be one of our Goa'uld." The colonel returned her stare. "There is only one way to find out."

TBC

Author Note: Well her is the third chapter of the revised story. The plot is moving along nicely. The story should be wrapped up in two or three more chapters.

I would like to thank all the new reviewers who have come to the review the revised story.


End file.
